The Golden Trio's Bodyguard
by ClumsyReader
Summary: Moments later, two Death Eaters walked into the Café. They pulled out their wands, and started whispering to one another. They suddenly turn around, and before they had time to do anything, I was already out of my seat and heading right towards them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling.**

_Here's a little one-shot that I've had for the last couple of years. Originally, it was going to end up a multi-chapter story where Bella and George would have ended up together but I haven't been able to get passed this point. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

I walked into the quaint little café in England, where I was supposed to meet my charges. I sat in a booth that gave me a clear view of the front doors and the back room, but blocked me from sight. I sat there quietly, not touching my coffee when I heard them walk in. Immediately, I could tell, just by their appearance, that they were my charges.

The middle one, with black hair and green eyes walked slightly ahead of the other two, a brown hair, hazel eyed girl and the redheaded boy. "The Golden Trio" as Remus called them. _Man, I can't believe I'm actually working for a werewolf,_ I thought to myself.

A year ago, I was being tortured by a psychotic, revenge-driven "Cold One", thanks to the Cullens, Victoria wanted me dead. After almost four months of being subjected to her torturing and killing my parents in front of me, breaking just about every bone in my body, multiple nasty cuts, and biting me before sucking out the venom, I was now more or less than 1/4 "Cold One", or vampire, as they like to think of themselves as.

It didn't help that the only reason I able to escape, was because my magic had built up so much that it burst through whatever block, Dumbledore had placed on my magic core, when I was a baby. So I fried Victoria's ass, along with her trusted companion, Riley, the poor guy, he actually thought that Victoria loved him. I hadn't even known I was a witch until I lit them both on fire without using matches.

I met Professor Dumbledore a couple hours later, he told me he could feel my magic come back. He took me to St. Mungo's where I stayed until I was fully healed. After that, Dumbledore began giving me private lessons on magic. I had almost seven years worth to catch up on. It didn't take me long, due to being part "Cold One", my mind sort of worked like theirs now. So here I am now, hired to protect Harry Potter, and his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Anyway, back to my charges. The black haired boy, Harry Potter, I presume, looked around the cafe, scooping it to see if it was safe, but he couldn't see me, as I was well hidden behind the booth. He had this look to him, that he knew what he was doing, yet he seemed totally lost. He sat down, Hermione and Ron following him and started talking.

I didn't have to strain my hearing to hear what he was saying, they were talking about Voldemort. Moments later, two Death Eaters walked into the Café. They pulled out their wands, and started whispering to one another.

They suddenly turn around, and before they had time to do anything, I was already out of my seat and heading right towards them. I quickly put up my shield around my charges, as a jet of red light shot from one of their wands.

The red light, bounced off my shield and I quickly knocked both Death Eaters out before, dropping my shield. I turned to my charges and noticed their wands were now pointed at me, even though I had just saved their lives.

I sighed and walked towards them, my heels clicking against the floor and stopped in front of Harry, "Lower your wands, I will not harm you." I calmly told them.

"Why should we?" Ron asked. I smirked, "Well, Ronald. I've been hired by your parents and Remus for your protection. As you can see, your spells don't work on me." I paused, "I was actually supposed to be here last year but I was a little tied up at that moment."

They silently and slowly lowered their wands. It was still a little tense. I cleared my throat, not that I needed to do that much anymore, "Well, since I know all of your names, how about I tell you mine?" All three nodded their heads, "Alright, My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella."

**Tell Me What You Think.  
Please Review:)**


	2. Attention: Important Message

_Attention Readers:_

_I have decided that I am allowing anyone to write a continuation/prequel to my short One-Shot "The Golden Trio's Bodyguard". It can go anyway you like as long as she ends up with a Weasley, Krum, or Draco. You could even leave it where she has no romantic relationship. Anything works. Just make sure to message me that you are going to be writing one so I can read them._

_-ClumsyReader_


End file.
